


Малфой курит

by Anny_Anyway, fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Slash, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anny_Anyway/pseuds/Anny_Anyway, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: Гарри чувствует себя так же, как этот окурок, сгоревшим к чертям по вине самых красивых губ Магической Британии.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T





	Малфой курит

С того места, где стоят они с Роном, не слишком хороший обзор, но Гарри умудряется встать так, что ему не мешает даже фонарный столб. 

Сегодня тепло. Малфой пробегается пальцами по ряду позолоченных пуговиц аврорского мундира и ловко скидывает его, чтобы набросить на плечи. 

Становится жарко. И Гарри почему-то хочется сделать то же самое. 

Гарри любит смотреть на пальцы Малфоя, на то, как во время утренней летучки он рассеянно стучит ими по губе, будто глубоко о чем-то задумавшись, или сжимает палочку, направляя её на противника. Но больше всего Гарри любит то, как он держит сигарету. Как вот сейчас. 

Гарри думает, что Министерство должно выписать указ о запрете курения, ведь это совершенно неприличное зрелище! И ладно бы Малфой курил как аристократ — манерно двигая кистью и лишь едва касаясь фильтра, словно на нём грязь, но нет! Он курит как матрос у доков, сжав сигарету между большим и указательным пальцем и втягивая долго, жадно, игриво выдыхая дым колечками на потеху хихикающим девчонкам из Министерства. И делая это, задирает голову, щурясь от солнца, и выглядит как гребаное божество. 

Но пальцы это только начало. Настоящая пытка — смотреть, как Малфой губами обхватывает фильтр, и Гарри не понимает, как никто больше не замечает, насколько это преступно пошло. 

Рон трясёт Гарри за плечо около минуты, повторяя его имя словно заевшая пластинка. Но магия спадает, лишь когда Малфой несколько раз проходится ботинком по окурку и медленным шагом идёт к Аврорату. 

А Гарри чувствует себя так же, как этот окурок, сгоревшим к чертям по вине самых красивых губ Магической Британии. И в черт знает какой раз решает, что завтра непременно предложит ему зажигалку, стерпев презрительную реплику о маглах, чтобы иметь наконец лучший угол обзора из возможных.

**Author's Note:**

> **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке:**
> 
> <https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdNX_lV1g3UNTghg7HtI8eH8G5wLXTSxS3d5xeMRMuvtbeoTQ/viewform>
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**


End file.
